


The greatest of them all

by Oliver99



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Jack, Chase has a thing for people with power, Comeplay, Happy Ending, Hurt No Comfort, Jack Has Issues, Jack Has a Plan, Jack is a Little Shit, Jack is going to destroy them all, Jack-Centric, Lao Mang Lone, M/M, Masturbation, More tags to be added, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Jack, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smart! Jack Spicer, Threats, Threats of Violence, Voyeurism, is that a kink?, jealous Chase Young, kind off, maybe it should be, power bottom Jack Spicer, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver99/pseuds/Oliver99
Summary: Let's face it, someone smart enough to build a functioning robot (AND a freaking time machine!) can't possibly be that stupid. My interpretation: Jack is faking it all because he's got a plan.Jack Spicer have been pretending for a very long time now. He was so tired of this... But all this will no longer matter once he brings his brilliant plan into existence. Soon it will all be over, and the monks will fall before him, and the Heylins will hang their heads in shame for not noticing his potential, and the world will bow before him as he brings everyone to their knees.





	1. To  begin with

Jack woke up to bright sun violating his poor eyelids. Way too bright. It should be more gray in the mor... noon. It was noon. He had worked till early morning hours and fell asleep in his workshop. But he was in his bedroom now... How did he even…

"I see you have finally awakened, Spicer." 

Spoken in an even voice with an ever-present hint of annoyance... Chase Young. Jack groaned loudly, unhappy that he had to put an effort into his everyday-pretending-routine this early into the day. He cracked an eye open and looked at his 'idol' expectantly. Who cares if he gets suspicious, Jack was so bloody tired…

Chase looked unimpressed. Nothing new. He made it his daily routine to annoy the warlord just to keep this facade a little longer, for that was what was needed, to keep his plan on track. Not to mention his hands, clothes and probably his face were covered in machine oil. Well, these things tend to happen when you spend your time repairing broken robots. 

This even voice broke him out of his reverie once again. 

"I need you to collect a newly activated Shen Gong Wu."

Jack barely managed to keep himself from rolling his eyes. If Chase was so powerful, why did he need Jack to collect his Wu? He thought him inferior, so why couldn't he just give up? Then Jack could finally stop 'trying' to get closer to him and get some more time to work on his plans rather than those small, distracting projects. But, unfortunately, he had to keep this up just for a bit longer. So he managed to make a subservient face and agreed to find this stupid Wu. 

He got up, made himself presentable and headed out of his lair within next 20 minutes, which was really impressive considering the amount of grease that covered his skin. He was sure there would be even more in his upper lab to clean up afterwards. 

His self-made jet took him to the Shen Gong Wu location much faster than the green dragon and the four monks. He was in no mood for showdowns, neither was he interested in getting his jackbots destroyed. Even though their sole purpose of existence was to get destroyed and collect data that way, repairing them for the next time was raelly getting boring. Jack needed as much time and energy for his main projects as he could get, so he really felt like he was wasting it all with constant battles against the monks. 

Now however was not the right time to think about it. He was almost certain that the data he collected up until then were more than enough to serve his purposes, so he didn't have to show up on showdowns any more than necessary for keeping up his act. He had no use of the Wu Chase requested, therefore he didn't even pay attention to what it was. Something about revealing your enemies current worries or something. Jack didn't care, he highly doubted Chase would use it on him, and he've already been in the monks' heads when using Shadow of Fear. Sure, it might be useful to Chase in some way, probably for converting Omi to the dark side, knowing him. 

Jack understood why Chase wanted Omi by his side. He was gifted and great at combat, and he had many traits that suited the dark side: arrogance, aggression, indiscriminateness. He was so full of himself that Jack couldn't wait to see his face when he was defeated by someone he believed inferior. That one thought was what made him so determined to get on with his plans. He wanted to humiliate the monks for losing to their 'weakest' rival, and the other Heylins for not noticing the threat they had just in front of their faces. Especially Wuya, who had lived with him for so long after all. Now that was quite an achievement, hiding everything from an evil spirit who could always find you. Now she was haunting Chases life. 

Chase... he was the one Jack wanted to impress since he decided to become one of the Heylin, even before he had a chance to actually meet him. But he had to keep playing an incompetent idiot in order to defeat the monks, so he only hoped that someone like Chase might be able to see right through his mask. Unfortunately though, he didn't bother to look at him long enough to see, so Jack was left unsatisfied and reduced to the role of pennyboy, useful only when Chase was too busy (or too arrogant) to get something on his own. 

This kind of thoughts filled Jack's head all the way from the Wu's location to Chases citadel. Ow, these doors... how he loved getting smashed with them every time he came here. Even his thoughts were filled with sarcasm and bitterness. 

He landed when he saw Chase practicing Tai Chi outside. Sweet, so he wouldn't get smashed today! One optimistic thing about this whole day which, by the that time, began to fade into a chilly, lazy autumn afternoon. He landed with his helipack closing instantaneously behind his back (he had left his jet at the bottom of the mountain, as the clouds were way too thick to fly safely here, and he really liked the jet and didn't want it broken in any way) and headed toward the warlord slowly. He didn't want to interrupt his practice, especially as he would probably get thrown down the mountain for that. 

"I have it"- said the redhead evenly. 

Chase didn't acknowledge him at first, finishing some more moves Jack couldn't understand the purpose of, only turning around to look at him after he was satisfied with... whatever it was he was getting out of this whole thing, his gaze fixed on Jack expectantly as the boy fished a small object out of his pocket and held it out on his outstretched hand. 

The warrior took it without a word and raised a brow at the goth in front of himself, as if expecting something more. Not caring about whatever it was, Jack turned to leave. He was already at the edge of the flat expanse when Chase spoke. 

"Where the young monks there when you arrived?"

"No, they were late." - answered Jack without even turning around and took off immidiately after. 

He had work to do in order to show Chase and everyone else what he was made off.


	2. Rising tension

To any outsider Jack's lab would seam empty, even though he's been there for the last 18 hours. The fact was, Jack liked to have everything well organized and serving its purpose, therefore his smaller projects, like jets, helipack, his car or the Jackbots all belonged in his upper lab, where he kept simpler and more easily replaceable equipment. Also, with the monks and the other Heylins constantly showing up in there, it would be highly unwise to keep anything more valuable there. All his big and important projects were in his lower lab, where no one he didn't invite would go. This lab was filled with high tech, ingenious inventions and blueprints of his newest ideas. That was his real 'evil lair', where he worked on ways to defeat all his opponents. Right now, he was adding final touches to his machine, so he'd be able to finally realize his vision. 

He honestly didn't believe it would happen this fast, but, luckily, his trick with robo-Jack worked perfectly and gave him a chance to collect enough data to work with. As Jack hated to do things half-way, he would never carry out a plan that he wasn't sure was perfect and would work exactly as he wished. Which is just why he's been waiting such a long time to make his dreams come true: he only had one chance, one perfect attack, one precisely measured strike to destroy the monks he hated so much. 

At the very beginning he had various ideas for their doom, so many ways of ruining them, torturing them, breaking them... Right now, Jack chose the only thing he knew he really wanted to do. Everyone he's ever known, his parents, his peers, the other Heylins, the monks, they all did the same thing to him. They filled him with self-destructive thoughts thru doubting him, humiliating him, ignoring him. They filled his heart with hatred until there was no more place in it and made it run thru his veins along with his blood. Hatred and destruction were a part of him now, permanently. Jack new he would never be free of them, always hating the world, always seeking approval. Therefore, this was the way he was going to destroy others. 

Probably his greatest invention as of yet, robots as small as viruses, millions if them. All resting calmly in transparent syringes not bigger than his pinky, floating slowly in thick red fluid. Every single syringe was standing proudly on one of the shelves in a used-to-be-wardrobe where Jack put it, so the strong light he used for work wouldn't disturb the liquid. Jack new how much heat this light could generate and how heat activated the nanobots, so he remained cautious. Right now he had 78 syringes, which meant that, once he managed to finish the remaining two, he'd have more than enough to complete his plan. Soon he will see them suffer...

***

Chase was a man of sophisticated taste. This was common knowledge. His citadel, his meals, his fallen warriors were all proof to that. He was both self-indulgent and restrained. He kept his rigorous training, but he also took anything he wanted. 

That very first day, Jack Spicer was what he wanted. He was beautiful in an exotic way that had Chases skin tickling. When one lived as long as him, many things became boring. People come and go, world changes and thing repeat time and time again. For Chase Young everything that was new was interesting, and Jack was unlike anything he'd ever seen. Skin as white and soft as porcelain, slender and delicate frame, pretty face, eyes the color of rich, red wine. He knew his vibrant red hair was dyed, but he still enjoyed it. As it was apparent the boy was an albino, his hair was probably pure white. Chase was positive it would look at least just as good, if not better. 

The boy was desirable, but his behavior made Chase stop right away and cringe. The beauty was not all, and once Jack proved to be dishonorable, loud and obnoxious, the warlord quickly lost all interest. 

He was certain it would remain this way, if not for one thing. Some details in the way the evil boy genius acted didn't fit. Like puzzle pieces forced together, they didn't create a clear image. Once he realized that, he became obsessed with figuring out what was causing this dissonance. 

Listening to Wuya's never-ending complaining only ensured him of the righteousness of his assumptions. How could someone clever enough to build such a complicated machine like a robot with artificial intelligence be at the very same time so stupid? It just wasn't right. As time passed, more proofs came up, nudging at Chase's mind like annoying flies in a hot summer day. Jack behaving very stereotypical. Jack shrieking in a voice way to high to be natural. Jack's face showing boredom and impatience before it shifted back to grins and sneers in an instant. All the small things he could get, most of them only captured when he watched the showdowns from afar, instead of actively participating. 

Chase swiftly came from interested to obsessed. He felt compelled to learn what Jack was hiding, why and how... It was like a personal challenge to outsmart the boy. He kept provoking him, calling him to his lair, giving him different jobs to do, anything to make him crack, to frustrate him to the point of bursting, to make him finally say what was going on... Up until recently it wasn't working. Now though, he could see the boy's masc falling off. Jack occasionally even dared to snap at him, which was usually uncalled for, but in this case, Chase was willing to let it slip. Considering the young Heylin's behavior, it won't be long until he will finally get what he wanted. Jack's changed attitude, missed showdowns and visible frustration mixed with anticipation told him quite clearly, that the time of the great reveal was nearing. The warlord only hoped we wouldn't be disappointed... Otherwise, he will certainly punish the boy for luring him in and failing to fulfill the indirect promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm sorry it's been so long, but with full time jon and college it's really hard to find some time to write a chapter at one sitting. It takes some time to write it down and I need some more to check it before update, but don't fret, I will not abandon this work ;)
> 
> Soon there will be real action, but you know what they say, it's nothing without the anticipation. I think I might even add more of Chase's point of view, it was nice to write from his perspective. Would you like that?
> 
> I know this one is short, but I used to write chapters so long that it was actually quite hard for people to handle them, so I chose to update shorter ones, but more often. I hope you liked it, I will be back with next one shortly.


	3. Relax, pretty boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to tell you that I wasn't originally planning on writing any smut in this chapter. Honestly, it was meant to be an insight in Jack's mind, but, somehow, I ended up writing porn. I have absolutely no idea how this happened, but... Here it is. I'm not going to warn you where it begins, this work is already rated 'Mature', so I'm sure you all know what it means.

Jack has been working for 20 hours straight to finish what he started and, to be honest, his eyes were starting to play tricks on him. Twice already he cached himself on staring at his tools and drifting off, as if all thoughts left his mind. Finally, he decided that staying up any longer would gravely affect the effectiveness of his work, and so he chose rather to retire for some much deserved rest than risk everything he built up until now for sheer stubbornness. As he rode the lift to his upper lab and climbed the stairs to the main part of the house, his mind kept wondering. It uncontiously swept from one subject to another, like a drunk man not being able to walk straight. One moment his head was filled with numbers he wouldn't even try to ficus on, the next one it was some annoying jingle he heard on TV, or a movie he didn't ever remember watching. 

Laying in his dark bedroom between soft sheets the evil boy genius stared at the ceiling, slowly waiting for the sleep to come. He knew from experience if he tried to fight the upcoming visions he would fail to even close his eyes, not to mention get any real rest. Taking deep breaths he attempted to relax, but his sore and tensed muscles refused to cooperate. He worked himself too hard once again, and so even scalding hot shower didn't quite manage to help him like it often did. 

The boy sighted, wanting to sleep but not being able to do so. He knew what would help, but he wasn't sure if he had the strenght to carry it all out, and stopping in the middle would only lead to more tension and frustration. However, not seeing any other option, Jack closed his eyes as his left hand slowly drifted down his chest under the covers, and his imagination started to wonder. 

Lying in the dark, he saw in his mind's eye black hair and reptilian eyes of his all time crush, Chase Young. Chase was siting right next to him, on the brim of this very bed, and it was his much bigger hand roaming softly under his shirt, gently tracing the bumps of his slightly poking out ribs. Those fingertips were not his own callused ones, but the undoubtedly smooth tips of the warlords long fingers, tracing lightly his small, pink nipples, teasing them, coaxing them into hardness and sensitivity. After that, they wandered down his sternum and very sparse trail of soft, white hairs to the band of his boxers. They teased, ever so briefly sliding under, caressing the soft, white skin, yet never diving down to his member, which, at this point, was slowly beginning to fill with blood, slight tingling of his skin as it became interested in the fantasy. 

Jack sighted softly and buckled his knees, bringing them further away from each other, as if opening his legs before the immortal. He discarded both the covers and his undergarments, trembling at the slightly cooler air hitting his hot skin. His fingers caressed lightly his thighs and protruding hip bones, never indulging in the rousing desire to grip his, at this point, fully hard cock. Instead, he started to lightly palm his balls, still thinking of Chase, fully dressed, having his way with Jack's body, cruelly ignoring his desires and instead doing only what he himself wanted, torturing Jack wit pleasure to great to remain indifferent, but to small to actually get off. Only twice did his thumb trace the full lengh of his shaft, head rolling back at the glorious sensation of the - oh so sensitive - place just beneath the head being finally touched. 

At this point the boy's mouth was slightly open, tongue tracing his lips every so often, only gasps and heavy breaths leaving them. His entire boy on fire, he had to fight himself not to take the quick and easy release, but to prolong it, make it more satisfying, more overwhelming. 

He kept his slow pace and light touches as his right hand slowly rose from where it rested near his hip to his mouth, tongue thoroughly coaxing two fingers with saliva, licking them lovingly, but not actually putting them in his mouth. After a short moment they moved away, leaving behind a string of spit that fell to his chin, and moved slowly to his left nipple as the imagined warlord lowered his head, looked him in the eyes, gold in red, and his tongue licked the pink bud. Jack shuddered at the sensation of that tongue, of those spit-covered fingers, caressing his sensitive nipple, getting it in between two digits and gently pulling, twisting, playing with it, until a very soft whimper was heard from his open mouth. 

The redhead didn't even know when his left hand stopped teasing and started to actually caressing his hot member, but once he noticed it, he forced himself to stop, not quite ready for it to be over so soon. Instead, he chose to reach to his bedside table and fish out a small bottle of scentless lube. His right hand left his chest in order to grip the bottle and squirt some of the liquid out on the index and middle fingers of the left one, and then to smear it on them well. Afterwards, it returned to its previous task, this time turning to his right nipple and giving it the same treatment. 

Jack slowly lowered his left hand back between his legs, gently caressing his own entrance, willing it to relax more, to take the intrusion more easily as he finally pushed one of the fingers inside. His whole body shook at the feeling, a much louder whimper leaving his wide open mouth, head rolling back. For a moment he remained still, as he hasn't indulged in this in quite a while, but his patience has already been wearing thin, so he slowly started to move the finger around, loosening his muscles, getting used to the intrusion, so he could fit the second, longer finger in more easily. Once he deemed himself ready hi pushed it in beside the first one, whining at the glorious feeling of being filled, stretched, feeling around for his own prostate. A slight shout of pleasure tore its way out of his lungs once he found the swollen bundle of nerves and started to vigorously impale himself on the digits, moving both his hand and his hips, chasing after release he craved so much, giving up all control to shamelessly stroke his member in the same rhythm in which he fucked himself. 

His imagination was running wild, Chase taking him slowly, tortously, Chase taking him hard and fast from behind like an animal in heat, Chase looking all smug and amused at his lack of self-control, white legs on his shoulders as he pounded in him, looking him in the eyes, doing it in each and every way Jack could think of, the tension and pressure rising to the point of bursting, until, finally, it exploded with a loud, whimpering scream as he shook violently, cumming all over himself, the muscles of his entrance contracting around his fingers in a vice-like grip, toes curling, spine arching so hard he roused from the bed. 

After a moment he fell limply on the bed, both hands falling lifelessly around him, breathing hard, eyes closed and head spinning from endorphins. His skin was tingling, overwhelmed with the aftershock of his orgasm. Lying in the darkness Jack didn't think on anything in particular, mindlessly reaching for a few tissues to bring himself back in order, at least enough to actually cover himself back with blankets and fall into a deep, dreamless sleep, relaxed for the first time in way too long. 

***

Chases panting could be heard from the other end of his citadel if one was actually listening for it. Oh, he knew using the spy orb today would be worth it, he just knew... As the show was getting near the grand final, he couldn't stop himself any longer, but instead shoved his pants down to the middle of his thighs and started to stroke himself. The air was filled with his heavy breathing, the glorious sound coming from the boy he was watching, mixed with the wet sound of his own hand moving up and down his own erection as he stroked it, imagining he moved in and out of that white body, that it was his member, instead of the boy's own fingers, that was violating his tight channel, giving him that feeling of ecstasy as he saw those slim muscles contact, spine arching, white sperm spilling all over his chest. Chase threw all logic to the wind as he vigorously brought himself to completion, imagining all the things he could teach this beautiful creature about the pleasures of the flesh. 

Once he've put himself back in order he walked the deserted at this late hour corridors back to his own chambers, needing some rest himself. If Jack could find the time to indulge in self-pleasure, it could only mean that the truth he awaited so impatiently was about to be revealed. It most centainly wasn't the first time he watched the boy, though, quite often he forced himself to stop once he noticed what the boy was about to do, as he still possessed a bit of decency and didn't want to cross certain borders. But, even the strongest ones have their moments of weakness. Chase could count quite a lot of moments when his decency was forgotten. Watching the boy masturbate, especially uninvited, was an intrusion on his privacy on a very high level, but sometimes Chase just couldn't stop himself once he got a glimpse of this beautiful, porcelain skin. 

And so he fell asleep, thoughts of gorgeous, warm body in his bed instead of Jack's own one filling his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my first time writing smut in English and I'm horrified bu ma lack of synonyms, especially as I know now just how many there are. On the other hand, I knew quite a lot... I honestly don't know what is better. Let me know if it was good or not, I want to improve anything I can.   
> Your comments make my day, I had no idea it would be so nice to read them! Sorry for not replying yet, but I thought it would be nicer to get next chapter sooner rather than a reply. I will do it either way, I just need to find some time. Halloween is getting closer, baby! I love it, I think I'm gonna write some one-shot for this special occasion, what do you think? What would you like it to be? Let me know ;)


	4. Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys waited long enough, I won't torture you any longer.

Jack knew a new Shen Gong Wu would activate sooner rather than later, and he was ready for it. Ready to discard the facade he was forced to hide behind for so long. To put his genius in headlights without any care as to who may actually notice it. To finally take a chance and achieve what he wants. 

While he was waiting for it, he decided to utilize the additional time to make himself presentable, starting with taking a shower. His hair was one of the very few things he actually liked in this image, as the dyeing hid it's ghostly whiteness he never managed to like, so he actually wasn't going to give that up. Instead, he chose to simply change the color from the neon, eye-hurting red to a more toned and fitting his taste dark-blood red. He liked how it complimented his eyes, and who could actually blame him? It really did. 

Only few people knew his characteristic makeup actually began as a way to hide a scar under his left eye. When he was younger he had an accident in his lab. Due to lack of any sufficient materials he was forced to make do with what he had at the time, and apparently cheap metals didn't stand to well against intense pressure, because it broke into hundreds of small pieces, some of which cut deeply into Jack's body. He very nearly lost his eye, but thankfully his family was rich enough to pay for the best specialists, so the surgeon who operated him managed to save it. He came out of it wit only a few scars. Everything has its bright sides though: even as his parents remained uninterested in his life, they gave him enough money to buy whatever materials he needed, to make sure the accident never happened again. 

Once he discovered what a little bit of eyeliner could work for his scarred face, he made it a habit to use it, even came up with a design of his own.

Jack sighed and came out of the bathroom. "Time to get dressed and go on the stage" he thought as his Wu-alarm activated. 

***

It was a very peaceful noon training in the Xiaolin temple. They were doing simple exercises in balance, jumping slowly from one bamboo stake to another, catching feathers before they touched the ground. Chatting with each other about trivial things, at first they didn't even notice master Fung coming near with Dojo draped across his shoulders. That is, not until Dojo sneezed loudly, breathing fire in general direction of Raimundo, who, trying to avoid any unnecessary burns, slipped and fell at jumping Kimiko, knocking her down. And, like domino, once started, can not be stopped, the monks all fell down, Kimiko knocking down Omi who in return tripped Clay over. Lying in a heap of limbs on the ground they groaned at Dojo's stuff-nosed apology, while master Fung simply sighed and waited for them to stand before him once again. Only then he started to speak. 

"Young monks, a new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself."

He opened the ancient scroll for them to see a magical, moving illustration of a man touching a chair with something similar to a staff. Suddenly, the object began to move, run and jump, as if it was alive. 

"The Shenghuo Staff gives its possessor the ability to revive inanimated objects."

"Quite useless in combat"- added Dojo thru his stuffed nose - "but if some jester gets it, it can get messy."

"Yeah, imagine someone turn all furniture alive..."- started Raimundo. 

"It would be even more wiggly than getting in the middle of cat-full coop with a wild dog and no leash" - stated Clay. Lately he was trying to make his metaphors a little less colorful, so the others might actually understand him, but so far he was rarely successful. 

"Either way we musn't allow it to be taken by the dark forces!"- said Omi loudly, as always full of enthusiasm. "If someone gets to revive furniture, everything will turn downside up!"

"Upside down"- corrected Raimundo automatically. Honestly, he himself didn't know why he bothered, the smallest one never ceased to mess up some idioms, no matter how often they corrected him...

"Let's go."- said Dojo, sliding from master's shoulders and getting bigger. "The sooner we find this, the sooner I stop sneezing."

"So it's definitely worth it." - added lightheartedly Kimiko. 

"Stay cautious, young monks." - warned them the old master. "I sense the great change is coming. Great evil lurks in the shadow, ready to show its face. If you do not guard yourselves and keep your minds open, it's power might consume you. "

"No big deal, we kick evil's butts all the time, how bad can it get?" 

Raimundo climbed between Kimiko and Omi on the green dragon's back after that statement, though his cocky smile fell a little as one thick brow raised itself above hard, wise eyes. 

"We will be careful, promise." -ensured the black-haired girl. 

"Ow yes, master Fung, we will keep our eyes open broadly!" shouted Omi from behind his shoulder, already in the air and flying quickly to their destination. 

"Widely, my boy" -corrected quietly their old teacher, more to himself than anyone else, looking up a long moment after they drifted out of sight. He couldn't shake off himself the feeling of upcoming dread. There was a great threat coming close to his apprentices, and he was afraid their arrogance, which he never quite managed to get rid of, would be their doom. 

***

Chase sat at the dining table full of various treats, sipping carelessly the Lao Mang Lone soup, when a strange shiver ran up and down his spine, a sensation he knew making itself at home in his chest. Something he didn't feel in a bit of time: the sensation of energy around the world changing. There was something important enough that it made the energy shift, the balance between good and evil wobble restlessly. Something was about to happen very soon, and it would make a change so big that Chase was capable of sensing it. The last time he felt it when he met the Xiaolin monks and Spicer, before that: when Wuya was released, and only twice before in this century: when the identities of the four future Xiaolin dragons were revealed and 19 years ago, though he wasn't certain what it might have been. 

Nevertheless, there was an upcoming change and the warlord was not willing to miss it occur. He focused on this thrilling sensation of shifting energy to find its source when a screeching witch came in thru his door. 

"A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself! Chase, I must have it!"

No matter if he tried or not, he would never be able to understand her unreasonable obsession with those trinkets. True, some of them were useful, but mostly they were just stupid, not to mention repetitive. Why several different Wu to do pretty much the same thing? Still, the shifting energy seemed to be coming from the same place where the energy of the Shen Gong Wu condensed... That might be the reason why Wuya hasn't sense it. Her instinct in finding those idiotic toys dominated other instincts. 

And so, he agreed on going where this ridiculus trinket was, hoping to see was caused this unease. 

***

At the bottom of some mountain in a wasteland no one knew the green dragon touched the ground and four young monks jumped down to look for the Shenghuo Staff. It shouldn't be half as difficult as it turned out to be, considering there was almost nothing here except for some rocks and dead trees. Still, it took them over an hour to find it, grown into a tree and almost invisible. However, before they were close enough to touch it, a tall figure appeared out of nowhere. 

"Chase Young!" shouted Omi, getting ready to strike. "If you came here for the Shen Gong Wu, better step outside."

"Aside,"- Corrected the Brazilian "and frankly, I agree."

"I have no interest in this stupid toy." - answered an unimpressed warrior. Wuya gasped from behind his back, as if offended that someone dared to insult her heart's desire, but said nothing. 

"Don't tell me yo'all didn't sense it" - Came the unpleasant voice from above. As they raised their heads, the Ying Ying bird landed on the dead tree, carrying Hannibal on his back. 

"Didn't sense what?" - asked Kimiko defensively. 

"The world is about to change. The energy around this place runs wild, shifting from one side to another. I was interested enough to come and see what caused it, and, as it seems, I wasn't the only one."- answered Chase generously. 

They never learned what the response to that might be, as suddenly the sound of engine interrupted them. From above, the small group of five Jackbots descended, accompanying their master. 

The robots looked differently, more solid and expensive, even colored differently: all black steel and dark red. But the greatest change was to be seen in the one who created them. Jack's hair color was different, no longer bright, but instead deep like dark blood. His ever present googles appeared to be one of the very few constant left. His clothes were unrecognizable: black, well fitted trousers, claret dress shirt with a black, tailored waistcoat, apparently embroidered in some complicated pattern. His feet, booted in black and claret dress shoes, were firmly standing on a machine that apparently replaced his helipack, flat and thin, dark disc with very small, elegant almost, engines at the bottom. His makeup and gloves were present, but looked more elegant in this new surrounding. 

Everyone stared without a single word as the genius landed near them quietly, a smirk on his face. He descended from his transport with grace and dignity usually difficult to see under that trench coat. 

Chase felt a slight stir in his pants at the sight before him. Jack was emitting power and confidence. Not to mention that only a few hours ago he saw this pale body curling with ecstasy. 

"Don't interrupt yourselves, I'm here only for a moment and I'm out." His voice was even and full of confidence. 

Wuya was the first one to get out of shock. 

"What's that supposed to mean, you think a little change of clothes is gonna make you into a real Heylin?" - she said. 

"Not at all. I simply thought that, as I'm dropping this stupid act I've been playing all this time, I could just as well stop wearing those rags that made it more believable."

He seamed completely unfazed by Wuya's disrespect on the outside, inside however, he started to boil. She still looked down at him, as if she believed herself to be as powerful and almighty as she was 15 hundred years ago. 

"And what, you think anyone will believe that? You change your stupid outfit and expect us to believe you are no longer a screeching little mama's boy?" Laughed Kimiko. Amusement was visible in the faces of them all. 

Instead of answering, Jack smiled, showing everyone his white teeth, and snapped his fingers. Four out of five Jackbots moved in front of him as their chests opened and from their inside shot out something similar to straight jackets, a white construction of strips that hugged tightly every one of the monks like Tangle Web Comb, holding their arms close to their sides, not letting them move. As soon as they secured themselves around their unsuspecting victims, the youngsters started to scream. They fell down, tossing and turning, trying desperately to free themselves from the devices that caused them so much pain. It felt as if their skin was set on fire, small syringes forcing an unfamiliar liquid into their bodies, violating them. The screams were increasing as their temperature suddenly rose, tears of agony rolling down their faces. The small green dragon writhed in the metal hands of the fifth robot, unable to escape the cage they formed to hold him down, unable to help his young friends, forced to watch helplessly their faces screwed in pain. 

Jack watched them, memories playing at the back of his mind. The times when they laughed at him, when they would beat him in a way that should break any normal human being, when they humiliated and offended him, when they laced into him when they took him in for a short time. His breathing got faster at the excitement, clearly visible in his face and his cruel smile as he watched them suffer. He hated them... Hated what they believed in, hated how they treated him, hated the world they protected, hated everything and everyone on this world, everyone who ever laughed at him, underestimated him or looked down at him, hated the Xiaolins, hated the high society, hated his parents... His fists were clenched as the boiling feeling rose in him. 

He seamed unaware of the three Heylins watching him in shock. Hannibal and Wuya couldn't believe their eyes. They never suspected the boy was anything more than a small piece on the board, with no meaning and no value beside doing what they told him. Now thou, their eyes were wide open, glued to the posture of the young man in front of them, his face screwed in a sadistic smile as he watched the four monks suffer. They just couldn't understand how they missed something this big. The shift in the world's energy wasn't caused by any of them in centuries, but right now, it was apparent this skinny boy managed to turn it around. 

Chase was in awe. He knew Jack was capable of so much more than he let them see, but even in his wildest dreams he never suspected he'd get to see him like this. This beautiful creature filled with brutality and sadism standing in front of him surpassed all he dared to fantasize about. The dragon in him awoke, more willing than ever before to come into possession of this treasure. To take all the power this boy held now and make him his, to possess something so valuable... someone so powerful and extraordinary. All those years of consuming souls of dragons made him fall under their common weakness: an overwhelming desire to own a treasure. Once a dragon sees something they desire, they won't stop untill they have it, and they will guard what they view as theirs with a fierceness they were so well known for. Right now, Chase's mind was nearly completely consumed by an overwhelming desire to take. 

Jack waited until the screams died to make another move. He slowly approached an unconscious Raimundo, who was the closest to him, and moved his head to the side with the tip of his boot, not even bending down as he examined him with a clear show of power. He was searching for signs only he knew were there, then, clearly satisfied, snapped his fingers once more. His robots came closer and removed the devices they previously shot at the young monks, leaving them on the ground, discarded like broken toys. Once the stripes were removed, the small syringes installed on the inside were visible. They pierced their skin and emptied the red liquid into them. 

As the procedure ended, the green dragon was weeping in his metal cage, unable to escape his small prison. 

"Shut up," Came the calm, collected and frighteningly cold voice of Jack Spicer. "or I'll perform a vivisection on you." At such a command, Dojo became quiet, with a broken look on his face. His eyes never left the young ones he was sworn to protect. 

Jack slowly turned around and approached him. He leaned slightly, keeping his back straight and hands clapped behind, making him look that much scary and a tiny bit mad. His face was very close to the dragon's. "Let's make it clear. I really don't have any sympathy for you, even if I don't hate you too much. So, let's make a deal. I"ll let you take them back to that ridiculous temple of yours without killing them, and you will just nicely do as I say. If you try anything, I'll take back my generous offer, capture you all and torture you into insanity. How does that sound?" He smiled like a madman at the end of his speech, making poor Dojo tremble even more. 

"Sounds good." He nodded vividly to empathize his approval. Then, he was released, and he immediately flew out of the robot's grasp, got bigger and took his friend home as fast as he could. 

There was a strange heaviness in the air, the atmosphere tense with waiting. Jack didn't even move, he just stood there, looking in the direction where they disappeared. The others were watching him. 

"What are you going to do now?" Asked Wuya softly, hiding behind Chase like she usually did. Jack, as if just remembering they stood there, turned his torso to the side and looked at them from the corner of his eye. 

"I'm going to wait until they wake up. And then... I'm just gonna enjoy my show." He smiled wickedly, then swiftly went back to his transport and flew away, leaving only shock, fear and desire behind.


	5. A hornet in the hive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive. Thank you all, who stayed with this story up until now, and sorry for the lack of updates for so long. I'm trying to return to writing, so I hope to update as often as I can. Today it's a bit short, but I promise to get rolling again.

It was quiet, more than it's been for a long time. They'd gotten used to everyday noises in the temple, since there were four children living there. They might have grown since they firs came to the temple, but they were still young, noisy and joyful. That is, they were usually. Right now, however, they weren't making any sound, or even moving, at all. 

Dojo didn't remember ever flying this fast in his long life. He rushed through the air like an arrow, only slowing down every now and then to turn his head around and take a quick glance at his four charges, to make sure they were still breathing. He landed on the temple ground, shouting for help and sobbing, still in shock after what happened on that wasteland. 

While the four dragons-to-be were being tended to, he gave his tearful testimony to all the old masters, trying to be as specific as possible, even though it broke his heart to as much as think about what happened. He told them how Jack has changed, or rather, how he apparently showed his true self, how he attacked, what he said. A dark shadow fell over Master Fung's face, as even he has grown to take Jack Spicer lightly, thinking there were much more dangerous threats around. Now, however, he saw how they all overlooked signs of the masterplan behind the young man's antics. His constant going over from one side to another, getting close to all the people involved in Xiaolin-Haylin conflict, it all gave him plenty of chances to study his enemies from close proximity, all the while remaining unnoticed. He played them all for fools...

***

It hurt. Their skin was covered in tiny wounds that shed droplets of blood, effectively covering them all in a red film. It felt like their skin just didn't sit right, like it was too tight, too stretched over the layers of flesh and bones. It burned. All their muscles felt strained and trembling, like they were severely overused while training. Their bones were burning. They hurt like they were about to cave in and turn into ash. Like someone were trying to split them along, for the marrow to lay bare before any prying eyes. Breathing was hard, like there was some great weight sitting on their chests, and they felt dizzy. 

Their feverish dreams lasted for days. Their consciousness was slipping out of their grasp as soon as it came there, making it impossible to distinguish between reality and insane nightmares created by Jack's nanobots and the toxic red fluid they were floating in. Still, Jack's goal wasn't to kill them, so, eventually, they woke up, weak and hurting all over, but alive nonetheless. 

During those days, surprisingly, no one attacked the temple. The remaining Haylins watched from afar, two birds now ever-present in the temple's surroundings, but never came to take advantage of their weakened state. Not from any sort of kindness or caring, or any other nonexistent rules, but simply because they respected Jack's claim. With his plan and a perfect strike he showed them clearly that now was his time to act, and nobody was to disturb. They could appreciate his work, but they dared not take what he claimed as his. Unknowingly, they bowed to him and agreed to follow his rules, for now, at least. Curiosity played a big part of it as well, for they all wanted to know what was to come next. 

That and... they were intimidated by this new facet of Jack Spicer. A fancy enough word to avoid saying that they were, if not scared, then at least highly concerned. They understood now that they have made a grave mistake by allowing Jack so close to themselves so many times. Even an idiot would figure out that, to make this all possible, Jack had to use some great science, something that the legendary beings were not skilled at. He obviously had to run many tests before he decided he was ready to strike, which lead them to believe he needed some samples of THEM. He had plenty of opportunitys to take some from every single person while he came from one side to another like a grasshopper, always invading their personal spaces, being unnecessarily clingy and touchy... They could only guess how many "bug bites" were actually evidence to him taking a part of their bodies to experiment on. He could just as well have the same treatment waiting for each and every one of them, until the moment was right or until he felt like it. They treated him poorly and now they were concerned what revenge it might have earned them. 

One person, however, wasn't as much concerned as he was... aroused. Chase always liked power, weather it was his own power or a powerful warrior or lover, he admired strength and greatness, fierce personality and daring, as much as cruelty. The dragon within him roared and twisted from desire to possess Jack Spicer, body, mind, and all, to take him as his treasure and HAVE in each and every way there was. His skin tingled in waiting, but he did not bend to the overwhelming desire to go to the genius's mansion. He was no fool, he was perfectly aware that the meal tasted so much better when awaited, anticipated. He wanted to tease himself by floating in waves of passion and admiring Jacks power from up close, but never close enough. 

The long hoped-for day came no sooner than after five long days of dread, for ones, anticipation, for others. Four young warriors opened their eyes, tired and weak, but, as it seamed, relatively healthy. They managed to stay awake for a few hours, while they were fed, given water and asked some questions like "Where does it hurt most?", "Can you move your fingers?", "Can you feel it?", all answered in whispers and movements of lips, when no sound came. It took them another three days of being cared for and tended to, to finally stand on their own. After the fever subsided, their strengt seemed to come back rather swiftly, thou it felt somewhat... wrong. It seamed lacking. Master Fung called them to the vault once he deemed them well enough, the thick fragrance of sandalwood olibanum calming their minds as they sat in a circle above the treasury below. The old monk stood in the middle, speaking as softly as one could with their voice strained with concern. 

"Young monks," - he said - "we are all delighted to see you survived the attack. Jack Spicer revealed himself to be an unexpected threat, one we were not prepared for. Even I did not see the real darkness lurking behind his antics, as much as I tried to look out for any possible dangers. Now however, we need you to focus on your recuperation, so that the new training can begin - to prepare you to see the unexpected. Yet first, we need to verify how much damage the attack managed to make. The longer a hornet lurks in the hive, the deeper it goes and the more bees it devours."

"And here I was, thinking we'd never get to the point where I stop understanding." - murmured Raimundo, but Master Fung let it slide, knowing how exhaustion and pain could make one bitter. 

"You are to use your elements on the objects I will give you and maintain the effect as long as you can. Only then we will be able to see if you have returned to your full force."

After these words, he came to each of his adepts and gave them a task. Raimundo was to keep a feather in the air, Omi had to prevent an ice cube from melting in the warm air surrounding them, Kimiko had to simply keep a small, steady flame above her hands, and Clay's task was to make a pebble roll around him. Tasks that were so simple they only performed them when they just started training, to test their endurance when using their powers for an extended period of time. Even at the beginning, they could do it for hours, even all day long. 

Now however, when they were about to do it, full of confidence... nothing happened. There wasn't even a small breese, the ice cube was melting steadily, not even a flicker of light appeared, and the pebble remained unmoving. Their eyes opened wide, panic starting to take over their hearts. 

Kimiko gasped, shocked, as a single tear formed in the corner of her eye. She tried, she concentrated, squeezed her eyes shut, but her hands did not start to burn. Omi let out a strangled noise and appeared to have a panic attack, trembling all over and breaking down. He felt like he just lost his identity... They all started to panic, in fact, screaming, desperately trying to use their powers, tearing up and holding their heads like they were going mad, like the feverish dreams did not end once they woke up, but instead followed them to the land of the living, to take form of their greatest fear, the one so overpowering they didn't even realize they had. The fear of losing who they were. 

Master Fung stood there, unable to move or comfort the young ones in their mourning. His eyes were wide open, sheer terror taking over his body. The hornet ate the queen bee...


	6. Crescendo

Jack sat at home, looking at the screen. His micro robot transmitted everything that was happening at the temple. As he looked at their despair and agony his breathing got quicker and his skin was tingling. God, if he thought about if he'd certainly get hard... Just looking at the pain he caused them made him feel so much power and satisfaction he could hardly control his urges. 

That would have to wait, however, as two uninvited guests appeared in his upper lab, clearly visible on the screen in top right corner. Jack smiled deviously at the sight of Wuya and Hannibal creeping in the corners. Just as he predicted... They never learned. 

Deciding to greet his visitors, Jack rose from his comfortable chair and turned toward the elevator slowly. He adjusted a few things on the controller on his left wrist and went to complete another phaze of his plan. 

***

Wuya knew they couldn't let Jack go any further. After seeing what exactly he had done to the Xiaolin monks, she and Hannibal both decided that the boy was unpredictable and unstable, a destructive force that they couldn't control. Therefore, he was a threat to their success at world domination. He had to go. The two of them agreed that it would be best to act quickly, surprise him before he had a chance get stronger than he already was, or to bring whatever messed-up plan he had in stock for them to life. 

Upon entering his lab, however, they felt something was wrong. Surely if Jack had worked there on... whatever messed up technology he used on their common enemies, they would have noticed at some point, wouldn't they? They were rather frequent visitors, at some point Wuya spent all her time there. So... how did he do that?

Before long, the answer came to them on its own. There was a quiet sound coming from behind one of the walls, then a bluish light became visible at the bottom of it, as if there was a vertical crack between the floor and the wall. Then, the light went up the wall, looking as if there was a door. Door to an elevator that opened at that very moment, giving them only enough time to hide behind the table in the middle of the room and listen carefully for any indication of movements. Hearing the steps approach slowly, Wuya decided to act. She stood tall and turned towards Jack with a smile and a flirty pose. 

There he stood, his face expressionless, cold, cruel... Despite how young he was, Wuya must've admitted he was attractive, now, that he's proven his value and made it easier for them to truly look at him. She appreciated his aesthetics, however in her mind, nothing could ever beat Chase, with his gorgeous body and evil aura. Nevertheless, she approached him, hips swaying, her legs at display, femininity and danger incarnated. 

"Here you are, Jack, I was looking for you..." She spoke in a seductive voice, gently running her fingers thru her hair. 

"You were looking for me on the floor behind my table?" Questioned Jack sarcastically, raising one of his eyebrows and baffling Wuya for a moment. 

"Well, I just dropped my hairpin, that's all." She smiled, coming even closer, placing herself on his shoulder and running her fingertip along the front of his burgundy shirt. "Actually, I came here to congratulate you on what you did to the monks - very impressive, Jack, you shocked me! And I am over fifteen hundred years old! I've seen a lot..."

"Technically, most of that time you've spent in a wooden box, locked up and mostly forgotten like a relic of some sort." He said harshly, smirking at the anger lurking in her eyes. "Tell me" he suddenly grabbed her wrists and yanked her entire body. Not expecting that, she landed with the edge of the table digging into her lower back, not falling only because of the grip Jack kept on her wrists with both his hands - they were never big enough to encircle them both. "what precisely are you and Hannibal here for, cause I can tell he's still hiding behind that table." They were both shocked. Not because Jack saw thru them, it was an acting made on a whim after all, but by the calm and threatening way he handled the entire issue. 

Hearing it, Hannibal used the Moby Morpher and made himself big enough to be seen. "Well, well, well, seams our lil' Jack here has quite a bit of an eye, ay? We came 'cause we think you might consider a proposition of ours." He spoke with confidence. 

"Which would be?"

"You've proven you're more than enough to make one of us, so here is what we had in mind: help us get rid of Chase, and we'll rule the world together." Hannibal made it on the spot, but once the offer left his mouth, he thought... was that truly a bad idea? To wait until their greatest rival was out of the way to get rid of the new one?

Jack's smile was twisted, like it always was, like his mind was for many, many years. He turned towards Wuya and gently rubbed her wrists with hid thumbs. "So that's why you're here? To offer me to rule beside you?"

She immediately took it up. "Of course! After what we've seen, it's only natural that we should be allies. We're on the same side, after all..."

"How sweet of you two." Said Jack with an even wider smile. "Only... there might be two issues we'd have to solve first. You see... I find it a bit hard to believe you're honestly offering me to share. And here is when another issue arises..." The prolonged silence that fell after those words made them feel uneasy. "I'm an only child so... I never really learned how to share."

With that he moved quickly as a cat, letting go of one of the witches wrists, only to reach to his pocket and, in a flash, inject her with a green substance from a syringe he had there. She screamed in surprise and fell to the floor, trembling, as all the strength seamed to leave her. At that very moment Hannibal attacked him, and Jack wasn't quick enough to step aside. A vine hit him from behind, sending him into the air and across the table with a grunt. Before another could strike, he rolled to the side, just the moment his table was broken in a half. Seeing an opportunity, as the vine rested mere centimeters from him, he took another siringe, filled with clear liquid, and injected it into the appendage. 

A horrifying scream filled the vast space of his upper lab, as the great Hannibal Roy Bean squirmed in unimaginable pain. His skin looked like it was bulging up, the bubbles moving like there was some kind of liquid underneath, getting bigger and more numerous by second. The biggest ones started to turn black on top and, after a moment, there seamed to be some cracks on the upper layer of skin, from where steam and a terrible reek escaped. Even his eyes turned into two big, yellow bubbles, screams getting impossibly louder, before they blew, stinking liquid escaping them. At that point he was no longer screaming. His disfigured body fell on the floor, stinking steam hovering above and a hissing similar to frying meat accompanying it. 

This entire time, Jack stood there and watched with no expression whatsoever. Once his plaything was dead, he stepped above the remnants of the table towards a silhouette curled next to it, whimpering. He observed as her hair turned gray and thin, losing all that amazing shine and volume from just a moment earlier. She held her face in her hands, but Jack could see how they changed. The skin thin and nearly transparent, covered in ugly spots and prominent veins, her once beautiful, long nails looking disgusting in such a company. She was crying hysterically and Jack hated the noise. He brutally grasped her wrists once again and yanked them away to have a look at her distraught face. She was all wrinkled and ruined, her cheeks flabby, her neck reminding him of a chicken rather than a woman. Thru her fitting clothes he saw how her once pert breasts were now floppy, how her exposed legs were covered in the same spots as her hands, and with varices. In her green eyes he saw desperation and hopelessness he craved to see for so long... 

"What did you do to me?!" Even her voice changed, once smooth and melodious, charming when she wanted it to be, now rough and unstrung like an old instrument... like her new self. 

"Don't you like it? Now you look almost as old as you are, isn't that great?!" He was smiling at her. Laughing in her face her previous words. Her face collapsed with grieve as she started to sob miserably. 

"Oi, oi, oi, none of that! I hate old people crying, it's disgusting, just look at you! An old hag sobbing on the floor like a baby... Pathetic. Get out before I throw you out myself!" He yelled, kicking her to empathize his words. She wimpered, but got herself together enough to stand up, hunched like a chimera, and leave, as quickly as her now feeble body allowed her, passing by the stinking carcass, half fluid remnants of what was once a being from outside of time, an ancient evil force under the name of Hannibal Roy Bean. 

Jack stood there with his breath slightly accelerated by all the excitation and adrenaline rushing thru him. Before he could catch his breath, however, a voice came from behind him. 

"I can no longer resist..." 

With that Chase Young grabbed Jack Spicer's shoulder and spun him around, smashing their lips together. 

Jack was honestly shocked by the sudden action, so he didn't respond in any way. However, as soon as that amazing brain of his caught up, he practically threw himself at the warlord, all eager arms, sharp teeth and inexperienced tongue, devouring the creature from his dreams. One of Chace's big hands dug into his soft, dark red hair, while the other roamed all over, before settling on his ass, sqeezing firmly and bringing him even closer to the warrior's unarmored chest. At that, Jack stopped reluctantly to take a look at him. 

Chase was dressed in traditional Chinese shirt and simple pants, all black. Before Jack could notice anything more, he was once again yanked into the arms of a tall warrior, possessive kisses planted on his neck as he moaned loudly at the new, unexpected sensation. 

"I must have you... Jack, let me take you... Let me take you now..." He sounded out of breath, groping at every single part of the young genius' body. The redhead's eyes were lidded, and he felt dizzy from all the arousal and stimulation he never experienced before. He gasped as Chase sucked on his neck and managed to whisper: "Yes... take me, take me..."

Hearing those words, Chase wasted no time to use his magic and get them into his palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearly at the end of this story, guys! I only plan on adding one more chapter before completing this work. I have some smut and some surprises waiting for you in the next and last one, so I hope you are ready! Thank you for all of your comments, my dumb brain just figured out responding to them, so I plan on doing that, at least the questions ;)
> 
> I'm really curious as to what you think about this chapter, or maybe what will happen in the next one, so if you have any thoughts, you are most welcome to share in the comments.
> 
> Also, if you're interested in some original sci-fi work, I encourage you to take a look at my new work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673282/chapters/44283850


	7. Peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't warn you where the smut begins, this work has been rated this way for those very reasons.

Jack never saw the more private parts of the warlord's castle, so he didn't know what to expect from his bedroom. Part of him was sure it would be just as rich and breathtaking as the rest of the palace, other believed it would be more tamed, more traditional and casual. Maybe traditional Chinese style, but he doubted it. Judging by the rest of the palace, Chase didn't limit himself to just one style, more likely he'd be taking what he enjoyed from every place and every era he wished. 

As soon as they appeared in the bedroom, Jack was pushed on the big yet low bed, with a heavy body following him down, panting filling the air, before warm lips found his in a bruising kiss. He always knew Chase would be a passionate lover... His tongue found it's way inside Jack's mouth, and he whimpered at the feeling, strange and unfamiliar, yet pleasant and arousing. He tried to mimic it's movements, more slow and more clumsy, but since the man didn't complain, he decided it must be good enough. 

Soon they parted, and Chase's lips found the soft skin of his jaw, before raising to lick his ear and lower again to his neck, tickling slightly in the best way. Jack was enjoying the attention, head turned aside, breathe heavy as those big hands, for once bare without gloves, started to undo the buttons of his shirt, slowing the pace in order to make it more sensual, while Jack reciprocated the gesture, finally, FINALLY getting his hands on that godly body. The genius whined lowly as the man's arms circled his hips and pulled them up, making him almost sit on the other's thighs, and pulling his lower back off of the bed. The pressure on his crotch was delightful, and he just... had to... 

"Chase!" He screamed, reluctantly pushing the other away by his shoulders. The other grunted, but, surprisingly, complied, pulling away just enough to look at his face. 

"What is wrong, Jack?" He asked, his pupils dilated and voice husky. 

"Wait... I'm gonna..." He panted, closing his eyes and trying to avoid compromising himself with an early orgasm. He didn't see Chase's predatory grin, only felt him swiftly pull away, just to yank his trousers off with his underwear, struggling to tug along his shoes and socks, luckily tied quite loosely. Yelping in surprise, he shivered like a leaf when the cool air met his heated skin. Then he remembered... 

His cheeks turned red when the realization hit him. He had shaven. He did it to feel clean, shortly after the hair grew back and started to get in the way during masturbation, but that meant that Chase was now seeing his skin, unprotected and uncovered, flushed pink... 

The warrior eyed his trembling thighs, parted before him, the inside more supple than the outside and slightly more flushed. His eyes followed their length all the way to the place where they met - the skin of his inguen, the soft piece if his buttocks below and the tight scrotum above, flushed pink with arousal. He lowered himself a little to have a better look at his prize. Jack's member was a bit bellow the average, but not small; with how pale his skin was the flush seamed nearly red. He could see the place on the head when his foreskin revealed the tip of what it usually kept hidden... Unable to resist, he reached out to touch it, gently closing his fingers around the top of the shaft and relishing those breathy sounds that escaped Jack's throat as he retracted the foreskin fully, watching it stretch and surround the shaft. He closed the distance enough for his hot breath to reach the slightly wet skin and Jack groaned, covering his eyes with his forearm because Chase COULDN'T possibly mean to... 

He prolonged it for a moment, allowing his lips to barely touch the twitching member, before moving up to the boys ear and whispering:

"You are so eager."

That seamed to unnerve the genius a lot. He was not here to wait or be teased into compliance... 

The immortal gasped in surprise as he was pushed to the side and onto his back, and suddenly the boy was straddling him, fisting his shirt and hissing thru clenched teeth mere millimeters from his face. 

"Don't you dare thinking I'm gonna be meek and all soft beneath you as you do as you please. I waited more than long enough, and you're wearing way too many damn clothes..."

As those words passed his lips, he started to practically tear the shirt and pants from the other's muscled form. Chase complied, helping him, until there was nothing separating them. His skin and hard muscles were bare to the boy's touch, his legs raised in his knees to bring them closer, so his own member was resting under Jack's, partially under his scrotum, partially between those plump cheeks... One of his hands petted them, sliding from his behind to those pale thighs and back, while the other one was buried in those blood-red stands as they kissed. Chase forced Jack to slow down again, making it all last longer, turning it less animalistic and more sensual, more claiming and satisfying. When this pale body began to move above him, hips rutting into his own, he encircled them and once again reversed their positions, dulling all displeasure with his lips and tongue. 

They parted, and Chase began to shower this slender neck and those bony shoulders with nips and kisses, owning every inch of his chosen partner. He could hear the genious' loud breathing, when it hitched and when it stopped. As he moved to lick those pale nipples he heard a loud gasp and felt the lithe body arch beneath him. They weren't particularly sensitive, but to feel the touch of that hot, wet muscle on his flesh, to see it move around and across the pert flesh, move the nipple in all directions... to Jack, it was so erotic he could barely stand it. He was trembling all over, allowing himself to be worshiped and cherished as he has never been before. 

Moving lower between those perfect legs, he kissed down his sternum and made his lover yelp at the ticklish feeling of his ribs being gently brushed with his fingertips. Jack's small hands were on his shoulders when he reached his stomach. It wasn't well-defined like Chase's own, but it was flat, just more supple, making it a perfect place to bite carefully. When his teeth closed a bit too tightly over the skin above his bellybutton, Jack dug his nails into the warrior's muscled shoulders, hissing and telling him to pay more attention to how much strength he was using. 

"If you break my skin I'm gonna stab you..." He threatened, and for once, Chase believed him. He no longer thought it beyond Jack's abilities, not after what he witnessed not so long ago. If he angered him enough, the boy wouldn't hesitate before punishing him in some sophisticated, cruel way. As he said so out loud, he heard a breathy laughter and Jack smiled down at him, a bit cruelly, a bit playfully, and a bit sincerely. 

"Don't doubt me - I'd do that...ah!" He shouted at the end when Chase's nips found the sensitive area of his hips, getting oh so close to his cock, standing up and beyond ready to be touched. The immortal sucked gently on the white skin just beside, then kissed his testicles, making Jack turn his head from side to side and whimper, his eyes half closed in ecstasy. 

"Chase, oh god... just do it already..." He begged, out of breath. 

"Do what, Jack?" He asked in that tone of his, driving the boy to the brick of madness. 

"God damn it, Chase! Just put my dick inside your mouth!" He shouted, losing patience, before doing so again, this time with no words, just sounds, as the warlord engulfed him all at once into that scorching hot mouth of his. The gentle suction would have been his demise if he haven't pulled away a moment later and switched to kissing and sucking the foreskin and the revealed gland. While he was doing that, both his hands went under to grip and part those supple buttocks, his thumbs brushing the inside of them and his tight, hot entrance. Jack was a moaning mess, loving the feeling of being touched so intimately by someone he desired for so long. 

"Jack." Only now he recognized it was not the first time his name was called, and he looked down to meet those reptilian eyes that had his heart skip a beat. "In the bedside table to your left."

The young genius reached out without thinking, opening the drawer and fishing out a small jar. As soon as he realized what it was, he groaned and his face turned to the side, all red, as he extended the trembling hand towards the warlord, who took the jar. It was making him embarrassed... 

"Don't be shy. I need it if you want me to put anything inside you tonight...." That silky voice filled with confidence made him groan and part his legs further, once again hiding his face behind one of his forearms. Chase observed him, coaxing his fingers in lube thoroughly and caressing his hole, not going in yet. "Do you want me to do it? Do you want my fingers inside you? My member breaching your entrance, pushing deeper, deeper into you, until I'm buried to the hilt? Stretching you wide with my own flesh, making you feel the burn as I move in and out? Do you want me to penetrate you, Jack?"

He was a panting mess by now, mewling and shaking, his thighs quivering, his member leaking precum onto his stomach, and he was certain he'd come untouched any moment now... 

"Chase, please, please..." He was an incoherent mess, getting lost in the sensation, in the words, and, god, he never wanted to be found again... 

It was such a relief when one thick, long digit slid inside him in a smooth, slow motion, that he was ready to sob. It felt so good, and so different, to be breached by something other than his own fingers... He didn't hear his own mewling, his heart was beating too loud for it. Chase was moving his finger around, loosening the muscles, making him get used to the intrusion and relax, so he could take more later. 

Jack settled down a little with time, the pleasure no longer overwhelming. He gasped when Chase added another one, waiting for a moment, before starting to move them around, massaging the tight walls until the strong resistance faded away, and he was able to move them in and out with ease. He climbed up the pale body under him, to once again claim those trembling lips with hunger and passion, to look into those lust clouded eyes, to listen more closely to that small whine that escaped Jack as soon as he felt emptiness at the withdrawal of those thick digits. His hand touching his member and moving up and down to bring him pleasure.

Jack was getting impatient. His senses were going into overdrive, screaming with overwhelming amount of stimulus, not knowing how to handle this complete novelty. He was sweating, muscles trembling with exertion as he tried to move a little when Chase let go of him and repositioned his hips, tugging them closer, his ass partially lying on the warlord's thighs. 

"Chase..." He whined, but did not get what he wanted. The brunet chuckled and teased his opening with the crown of his shaft, but did not enter, did not stimulate him further. "Chase..." His tone changed, a slight undertune of warning, but the older one was unaffected. Then the albino got angry. He used the effect of surprise to sway the heavier body to the side and straddle him again, this time - with his hands around the other's throat, and a threatening voice hissing right next to the warlord's face.

"I did NOT put so much effort into getting stronger, into gaining RESPECT, to be teased and belittled and treated like some boy toy of yours. Treat me like a partner or I swear, as soon as you fall asleep I'm gonna cut your eyes out, restrain you and get you into my place like a fucking trophy. Then I'm gonna take over the world, WITHOUT YOU, and we'll only see each other when I get down to SEE you, just to fuck myself on you, and then I'll be gone."

Chase was trembling with those words, lips parted with excitement, panting lightly, caressing those beautiful, pale thighs. Jack was oozing confidence and power and dominance, and gods, Chase loved a powerful lover more than anything... It was so long, so many centuries ago, when he had last found himself a lover able to match him in regards of power... he was in awe. 

"Then why don't you do it?" His voice was hoarse with arousal. "Fuck yourself on me, like you said, until you come above me..."

Jack seamed a little surprised, loosening his grip on the warrior's throat, but soon it was just as tight, reminding Chase of his place - beneath Jack, not above him. 

"I'm going to use you for my pleasure..." Jack was aroused to bursting as he rocked himself above his partner, the immortal's member sliding along his crack, every now and then the very tip sliding into the loosened hole. The movement continued until it was Chase who whined, wanting to slip inside so desperately... 

"Say it... say it..." Jack chanted softly, needing to hear it. 

Chase gave in. "Please, Jack..." 

This was all the encouragement Jack needed. He reached beneath himself to hold that hot manhood still and slowly impaled himself, moaning with his mouth open at the intrusion. Domination be damned, it was so OVERWHELMING... He's never felt something like this before, to be stretched so far, filled so completely, to feel the burn as the muscles of his anus were stretched beyond anything he's ever experienced. At some point he felt the rim stretch so far, he was honestly scared he might tear... And then it was fully inside, the boy sat on the warrior's hips, filled by him so well he knew he'd never be satisfied with anyone else. He didn't even notice he closed his eyes until he opened them and noticed Chase's expression. He was far more calm than Jack, having experienced it countless times before, but he wasn't unaffected. With his head thrown back and eyes closed, mouth agape, the look of ecstasy so obvious it was unbelievable. 

Then he took his hands from the other one's throat and put them on his muscled chest for leverage, and he started to move. Chase moaned loudly, gripping his slim hips, raising his hips slightly to thrust into that tight heat as much as he could. It was glorious, laying with a partner strong enough to enforce his will on the immortal... Jack was moving faster and faster, already getting close, mewling as the thick member brushed his prostate at every move. It was too much and not enough at the same time... 

His hand found his own member, moving up and down, trying to bring himself climax and getting frustrated when he couldn't find it. At the sound of his discontent, Chase pushed away his hand to replace it with his own, bigger, more experienced, pleasuring him in ways he did not know before, massaging the sensitive place just beneath the head... 

Jack was a mess, bouncing on top of his lover, chasing after his release, so close, so close, just a little more... 

He came with a loud moan, painting Chase's chest and hand white with his seed, shaking with the strength of his orgasm. He slouched, trying not to fall on Chase's chest, trying to keep going, keep moving his hips. He sped up, wanting to make Chase cum... 

"Come on... Come on!" He rushed, feeling soreness creep into his body. "Come on, Chase... cum... cum inside me... fill me up, Chase!" He was clenching his muscles, trying to make his lover experience release, just as he did a moment ago. 

"Jack... tell me what you did to them... tell me how you destroyed them..." Chase panted, needing to hear it, wanting to...

"I foung what makes them tick..." Jack gasped, knowing full well why Chase was asking in the first place. He suspected the warrior was aroused by the sight of his brutality and cruelty. His voice was breathy, joining the wet sounds of Chase's member moving inside him. "I isolated the core of the monk's powers... made the nanobots that destroyed the parts of their nervous system responsible for controlling them. Without the connection, the cores died, each burned out like a match... they'll never use them again. Their nerves are so damaged they won't ever be able to fight like they used to... And, with Wuya... ah, god, Chase, you feel so hot inside me..." The small trickles of lube mixed with precome were escaping his passage, sliding down his crack and behind his balls. "With Wuya... I took some blood and tissues and found what was blocking her aging... then it was just chemistry and genetics... turning the properties of her cells against her, making them age faster, turning her into an old, wrinkled hag she is now..." Chase was panting loudly, bucking his hips, every now and then a groan or a strangled moan escaping him as he got closer and closer to orgasm, aroused by this strange, fucked up kind of dirty talk. "Hannibal was the easiest. I didn't want to waist any time on him, that fucked up creep... I practically dissolved him from the inside out, god, he screamed like a dying pig when I liquefied him... Chase, please... Chase, I want to feel your come in me... Chase, come on..." 

With a paticularly brutal movement of his hips Chase came, experience losing to his arousal, as he let himself go, cumming into the hot, tight channel, griping those bony hips with a bruising strength and arching his back, filling him to the brim with the unholy amount of semen that resided in his heavy balls. It lasted far longer than it should with a human, and he thought he'd go mad with pleasure, Jack whining above him as he felt the great heat fill him, the sticky and slippery sensation of it traveling up the walls of his anus. As Chase came down from his high, slowly but surely, the boy raised himself and allowed the now soft member to slip out, trembling at the arousing feeling of sperm dripping out of his loose hole, stretched beyond anything he experienced before, the sensation weird, as if the air around him was able to make it's way up there, touching him from the inside-out. 

Jack swayed and, finally, collapsed on top of that firm, muscled chest, shaking from exhaustion and panting hard, his cock lying next to Chase's, and he didn't want to move at all. He was dripping, he felt so wet, not just inside, but outside too, his ass and thighs covered in the slippery fluid. 

Suddenly, Chase's fingers made their way inside him again brutally, and he made a loud sound of surprise. Chase was playing with that dripping, hot rim, sliding his two forefingers in and stretching it out, making even more fluid gush out, oversensitive muscles flexing and forcing it out in small waves, the wet sounds as lewd as his moans as he rutted into him, hard once again, like an animal in heat, moaning like a bitch, craving to be filled with sperm until he can taste it. He was going mad, practically shitting cum then and there as Chase began to force more fingers inside him, brutally forcing him to come again, his flexing digits getting all of his white, sticky seminal fluid out, abusing his prostate to the point when Jack no longer knew if he loved or hated it, incoherent and, by then, crying, wanting to come so badly it was painful... He squirmed and thrusted onto those merciless, cruel fingers until he came again with a strangled scream, falling down and shaking, making them even more filthy and wet than before. He felt like he lost all contact with the reality as he closed his eyes. 

***

He never expected Chase to be affectionate after sex. It just didn't fit anything he knew about the man. But he forgot to consider that the years of consuming dragon souls gave him more that dragon's strength and greed - he was possessive of everything he came to consider as his, now including Jack. 

And he didn't realy think he minded. After a short while Chase came to himself again, the post orgasmic haze leaving his mind, while Jack remained blissed out for quite a while longer. Chase brought him back to reality caressing his back with barely-there touches that made him sigh in contentment and open his eyes. 

"We are both in need of a bath." He stated. Jack nodded, but made no move to get up to clean himself - he was tired and felt lazy. The warlord rolled his eyes, but the boy knew his heart was not in it as he rose and picked Jack up, carrying him out of the bedroom and into a nearby bathing area - a waterfall filling the bath with warm water. Well, "bath" was not the right word, considering it was nearly the size of a pool, but Jack didn't comment on it. He was eased into it and held close to that firm chest, for which he was grateful. He didn't really believe his legs were able to hold him up just yet, and he was very sore, mostly in his backside, but his legs and back ached too, riding the warrior took it's tool on them. If there was a gentle blush on his cheeks at the thought of what they did, it was not commented on.

Chase washed him gently, being especially careful with his bottom. Jack still hissed at the touch on his sensitive skin and muscles, but seeing it wasn't on purpose, he let it slide that one time. Well, almost. 

"You sure did have your fun, didn't you? I'm so sore I think I won't be able to walk for a week..." He complained, nuzzling into his lover's arm. The other one just laughed through his nose and touched his ass again. 

"I claimed you, Jack, that's what I did." He sounded calm and collected. 

"When do I get to claim you?" He asked, only half serious, making him laugh more loudly. 

"I already consider myself claimed. But if you think of a more... profound, more explicit way of claiming... We can always do that later." He promised with a kiss on the pale shoulder. 

"I'm gonna hold you to that promise." He mumbled, relaxing in the hot bath. 

"I have no doubt about that."

*** 

They were lying in bed, Jack placed mostly on Chase's body, with one slim leg draped over the warrior's thigh and his chest on his chest, only one shoulder on the mattress. He was sprawled there like a cat in the sun, his eyes half closed with contentment as the warrior petted him absentmindedly. With those fingers sliding across his shoulders and back, all the way to his bare bottom and back, drawing abstract patterns on the white surface, he relaxed, taking in the bedroom, now that there was no rush between them. 

The walls were covered in boaserie for the bottom half, the rest decorated by rich, pale green tapestry with a slight bamboo pattern, very classic and calm. The furniture was "modest", simple dark wood with golden handles, carved into Chinese dragons. The bed where they lied was big and low, very Japanese in Jack's opinion. The sheets must have been changed by Chase's servants/warriors during their bath, but, resting in fresh, clean smelling bedding he couldn't care less who got the dubious pleasure of changing the previous ones, covered in lube and sperm. These were yellowish green, embroidered in leafy patterns and so soft that Jack never wanted to leave them. 

Resting his cheek on the warrior's heart he took in his calm expression. He couldn't help but wonder about just one thing. 

"Do you see me as a partner, Chase? With all the shoving and pushing you did to me all this time I find it hard to believe." He was pouting and he knew it, acting a bit like a petulant child, but he didn't care about that either. 

Chase smirked. "You are right. I saw what was beneath the outer layer of your act quite a while ago, or, at least, I suspected. That is why I kept you around for so long, even thou the act was unnerving. I wanted you for myself since I first saw you."

Jack was shocked by that confession. Here it was, his answer, as clear as the day, why Chase kept calling him to his side time after time, why he never let him go. He raised himself a bit to look directly into those beautiful, reptilian eyes he craved on himself for so long, and they stared back at him with calm longing. One big hand made it's way to his cheek, cupping it, the thumb caressing the soft skin under his eye. 

"I consider you as a partner. A true evil genius, with sharp instincts and unstable, wild personality that makes you all the more dangerous, all the more attractive. And that's why I have the nerve to ask..."

He sat up, gathering Jack into his arms and bringing them closer to one another. 

"Will you give up on your soul? Will you sacrifice it, and the chance to perish like a human would, to stay by my side for eternity? Will you drink Lao Mang Lone with me and truly become my mate for the rest of time, and rule the world by my side once we take it for ourselves?" He looked into Jack's eyes for any sight of hesitation, but there was none as he answered with confidence. 

"I will give you my soul, and my body, for eternity, as long as you give me yours. For as long as you're mine, I'm yours." He leaned down and kissed him with all the passion he could master, pushing him into the pillows with renewed vigor. Chase complied, groping him all over, squeezing the supple flesh he was already learning to adore. 

As they parted, Jack smiled playfully and pretended to pout again. "Chase, will you do something for me?" He asked with an innocent face. The immortal smiled wickedly and tugged him up by his thighs to get him closer to his face. 

"Anything." And he meant it. 

Jack leaned down and whispered in his ear, boldly licking he lobe. "I want you to take me from behind." Grinding his hips into him to empathize the request. Chase moaned and rolled them over, trapping the pale body under his own. 

"Your wish is my command." He whispered back, kissing the pale column of his neck. 

Immortality could wait just a moment longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my first time writing smut, guys! Hope you liked it. Check out my other works if you're interested. I might return to this fandom and write something more, but I don't know just yet. Next week, last exam, keep your fingers crossed for me! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter of a longer story, I hope you guys liked it. If there are any mistakes or misspellings just let me know, I don't want them to clutter um my work. English is not my native language, so if you see a place for improvements I will really appreciate it if you give me a hint.


End file.
